


A Fine Line Between Genius and Insanity

by kelex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is going to go insane because of Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line Between Genius and Insanity

  
It was entirely possible that Jensen was going to lose his mind.

Not because of the what felt like endless sixteen hour days, not because of the lack of sleep, or the overindulgence in whatever booze they served at whatever bar he crashed at. Not even because the stunts and physical workouts left him feeling pleasantly sore and aching, which he enjoyed for reasons he didn't bother to explore.

No, he was going to go absolutely batshit because of Jared fucking Padalecki.

Now for that, there were a hundred reasons, but none of them were quite so compelling as--"You want me to do what now?" Jensen asked again, after reading the script and looking up at Kim like he was insane.

Funny how that word kept appearing in Jensen's mind.

"You're going to be checking Jared for broken ribs," Kim repeated, giving half his attention to Jensen and giving the other half to one of the cameramen who was chattering his ear off. "It's nothing you haven't done before, so--" All of his attention went to Jensen when he had to jump back and avoid the spray of Diet Coke. "Jen?"

Jensen couldn't answer because he was busy choking on the Diet Coke he'd just inhaled and spewed out through his nose. _It's nothing you haven't done before_ was true in about a hundred ways that Jensen really didn't want to think anyone knew about, but when the script called for him to run his hands over Jared's naked chest so that Dean could check Sam for broken ribs?

That was asking a lot right there. And there was only so much his wardrobe could hide; anything else and he'd be hauling it around in a wheelbarrow for the rest of the day.

"I'm fine," he wheezed out. "Just went down wrong." He hoped that he sounded reassuring through the coughing, the spluttering, and the watering eyes.

"Yeah, I've had that happen." Kim just patted Jensen on the shoulder. "Sip, don't chug."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jensen raised the soda can in a weak toast as he walked off, using the back of his hand to dry his eyes.

It wasn't easy to yank a man his size, and there was only one person who could do it easily, so when Jensen found himself dragged bodily into the tiny crevice between the makeup trailer and the brick wall of today's location, his belly clenched in anticipation as both script and soda can hit the asphalt. Huge hands wrapped around his biceps and squeezed them just a little further into the darkness, and hot breath whispered over his ear.

"I know how to fix it so we can shoot this scene," Jared breathed. He kept Jensen pinned against him, back-to-chest and hidden in the shadows so they were all but invisible as long as they were *quiet.*

The clench in Jensen's belly tightened and he rocked up on his heels just a little, leaning his head back into Jared's shoulder. "Yeah? How's that, Mr. Wizard?"

Jared's eyes crossed just a little bit. The sarcastic bastard that sometimes lived inside Jensen only came out around people Jensen was comfortable with, and every time it came out around Jared, it made him want to do things. Like leave a big honkin' bite mark on Jensen's shoulder. But he shook his head slightly to clear it. "Easy. I'll make you come so hard you won't be able to get it up again until way later tonight."

Jensen shuddered. He knew, given Jared's enthusiasm, that it was no idle threat. He knew, too, how easily Jared's hands--or mouth, or ass--could wring him dry with the intensity of his orgasm, and already he could feel his body reacting to Jared's promises. He licked his lips, and he had to have made some kind of small sound, because in the following moment, Jared's fingers were in his mouth and he instinctively sucked.

Jared hid his groan in Jensen's shoulder, his fingers wiggling and thrusting in Jensen's mouth. "Fuck," he whimpered. "Wanna see your mouth sucking."

Jensen just sucked harder at Jared's fingers, his tongue getting into the act and trailing down each digit. His ass twitched against Jared's groin, feeling the hardness pressing against the zipper. Closing his eyes in the darkness, Jensen's hands reached around behind himself, fumbling in the black for just a moment until his fingers found the button and zipper of Jared's jeans.

That had Jared's fingers sliding out of Jensen's mouth, leaving a shiny trail across Jensen's lips that neither could appreciate in the dark. "Jen, God, this isn't gonna work, too tight, fuck."

A wicked grin spread across Jensen's face. "That's pretty much what you said to me, if I remember."

Jared groaned at the reminder, and then rubbed his head against the bricks at his back as Jensen contorted himself in the tiny space really only meant for one person, if that.

Jensen was swearing to himself as he twisted like a pretzel, letting Dean's leather jacket hit the pavement and that gave him more room, both to move and breathe as the bulky garment was out of the way. After a moment, he was face to face with Jared, and he put his hands on the brick wall, on either side of Jared's head.

Jared tilted his head down to see what Jensen was doing, but the answer came in the next second as he started to rub. Open zipper against open zipper, the grate of metal against cotton and flesh as hidden cock ground tightly against hidden cock. Jensen's eyes were closed again, and his head was tilted back, neck arched and corded as he fought to stay quiet.

Jared was losing that battle, whimpering softly as his hips thrust forward to meet Jensen's every rub, and rough fingers threaded through his hair and jerked his head down, into Jensen's shoulder. The quiet moans were muffled against his lover's shirt and skin as Jensen started humping him faster.

"Gonna... drive me crazy." Jensen grunted that into Jared's ear as his breath skated rapidly over Jensen's shoulder. He could feel it through his shirt, over his skin, and each puff and exhalation had him rocking faster, pushing Jared harder against the wall. He'd apologize later, because he was rarely this desperate but he needed this to be able to *work* for a few hours and not do this in front of the cameras.

"Short... trip," was all Jared could get out, and he lifted his head. He was smiling, and his hands moved up to hold Jensen's face still for a few seconds for a kiss. Long and hard, his tongue snaked into Jensen's mouth, teasing and sucking, making quiet little noises that he knew drove Jensen out of his mind.

Jensen bit Jared's tongue for that, not painfully, but sharply enough to get his attention only to suck and soothe the sting away in the next second. His thrusts grew almost painfully hard against Jared's cock, and then shuddered quickly as Jared's hand fell away from his face and landed instead on the small of his back. The hand slid rapidly over his shirt and went immediately under his belt and his underwear, and Jared squeezed Jensen's ass tightly.

The squeeze sent Jensen over the edge, muttering soft curses as he suddenly realized the disadvantages to what they'd done. Sticky warmth spread quickly across his underwear, pressing wet heat against Jared's cock as he came.

The tight press of hot wetness against his cock was enough to bring Jared with him, and Jared's head banged back against the brick wall as he saw stars. He was sincerely thankful of the wall holding him up as Jensen rested against him for a moment, and then straightened up. He sucked in a sharp breath as Jensen squirmed against him, getting enough space to move back out of their little corner and into the sun.

"Jen?" Jared couldn't help the smile; Jensen's lips were fuller than usual, slightly darker and wetter and making him look for all the world like he'd just been fucked. He was kind of proud of that look, because Jensen wore it well.

"Yeah?" He picked up the discarded leather jacket, folding it over his arm and letting it discreetly hide the fact that his jeans were undone, at least until he could get back in and change them before they got stained. He watched Jared come out, jeans similarly open and hidden behind Sam's tan jacket, and he couldn't help grinning.

"Told you I could help."

The End


End file.
